


Yuri on ice-兩個羅密歐-31

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-兩個羅密歐-31

在會客室裡維克多的聲音十分的溫柔，他對著勇利說著一些他在俄羅斯的事情，不外乎是在他家巷口那間他最喜歡的露天咖啡，還有他養的大型貴賓犬─馬卡欽，以及這些年來他去過的一些國家，他總說有機會的話他想帶勇利去看看。  
然而他嘴巴上這麼說，手上的動作卻不是這麼一回事，他讓勇利拿來了一台筆電，小心的在筆電上連接了某個區域網路後，就在上頭輸入了一些密碼，接著就從網路上下載了一份資料，在維克多做這些事情時，他的語調卻沒有任何的改變，甚至連他敲鍵盤的時候都還可以配合自己的語速打著，讓鍵盤的聲音被他們說話的聲音給覆蓋掉，在把所有的文件都載好之後，維克多便把那些資料給存進了隨身硬碟裡，然後就用了特殊的程式將他剛才所做的路徑還有痕跡都清的很乾淨，並不是說維克多不相信勇利，而是下載那個資料的資料庫是攸關一些機密文件的，所以不論怎麼說維克多都不可能留下可以讓人追查的證據，不論是對他自己還是勇利來說，這樣都會比較好。  
其實關於這個部份，勇利自己也很清楚，所以他拿來給維克多用的筆電裡是無法連接他們內部機密網路的，畢竟有些事情真的不是他們相信對方就沒事，為了避免彼此會有誤會的產生，所以勇利也覺得那樣做比較好。  
在把該處裡的都處理乾淨之後，維克多這才點開了隨身硬碟裡的資料給勇利看，而那些被點開了的資料裡面都是有關伊東直人的所有親屬的詳細資料，其中維克多將伊東直人的現任妻子的個人資料給調了出來。  
表面上那看起來並沒有任何的問題，但是那卻是有被動過手腳的部分，在那份檔案底下顯現出來的卻是另一個姓名，此時勇利才發覺到原來伊東直人的妻子改過了身份，而她本來的姓氏恰巧跟雅人事件裡面的某一個失蹤的青年一樣，雖然資料上判定死亡，但是卻沒有找到屍首，表面上雅人的事件都是由那名青年跟其他幾個人策劃的，雖然勇利知道並不是那樣，但是在那之後的證據他們也沒有。  
不過關於那名青年，勇利也是印象深刻，在山田大智開始徹查此事並且肅清的時候，那名青年就在押送的過程當中發生了事故，這也導致整台轎車落進了海裡，最後是連屍體都沒有打撈到，雖然山田大智對於這個部分也非常的懷疑，但是開車的司機很肯定對方連車一起落海了，而且在事後山田大智派人去打撈時，卻只有撈到一點車體的殘骸，即便想查出什麼也查不出來了。  
而且在當年他們並沒有查到那名青年有其他的家人，因為他的養父母早就過世了，所以也沒有任何其他的親屬可以收留並且隱藏他，並且能夠躲避那些追蹤，所以到了最後也只能不了了之。  
但是現在看來對方到底是死還是活，顯然還不一定，至於伊東直人在當時的態度轉變，以及這一次的立場轉移，勇利想這大概就與伊東直人的妻子有關，有鑑於這個發現，勇利想或許影山湊的轉變也有可能是這樣的關係，但是在之前的影山家的族長並沒有幫助伊東他們，所以極有可能關聯是出在影山湊的身上，而且還得是這幾年之間才認識的對象。  
而這些維克多所帶來的資料對勇利來說真的幫助很大，畢竟那被隱藏起來的部份肯定是政府高層那邊做的，所以他們才查不到資料，雖然伊東直人是個很有能力並且有許多人脈的人，但勇利認為沒有一個政府高層會隨便為了這種事情去變更資料，所以最有可能的便是這些都跟人有所相關。  
在想通這些事情之後，勇利便想盡快的著手去處理，當他才剛對上維克多的眼神時，只見對方的表情溫柔的看著他，臉上一副很明白的樣子，隨後他悄悄的在鍵盤上按下了幾個字。  
“你去忙吧！不用擔心我。”  
勇利看著維克多，然後搖了搖頭，雖然在剛才他也是想趕緊處理這件事情，但是當他看見維克多時便馬上意識到維克多身上正在被監聽著，如果他現在就離開會課室叫下屬去查那些事情，那麼維克多攜帶資料給他的事情大概很快就會曝光了。  
為了讓自己平安的離開非洲，維克多已經鋌而走險了，現在又為了自己的關係還帶著資料過來， 雖然在維克多來這裡見他的同時，俄羅斯政府大概就已經猜得道了，有關勇利落海失蹤的事情，維克多大概也有參與，更甚至他還有可能幫助勇利隱藏蹤跡的回到日本，而這些都會讓維克多的立場再次變得為難。  
不過對維克多來說，他跟勇利的感情已經曝光了，所以就算他來找勇利的事情會透露出勇利還活著的消息，但是對俄羅斯政府而言，嵐的內部鬥爭他們並不關心，所以也不會特地的去放出勇利還活著的事，更不會去介意維克多去找他做什麼，只要不要被其他單位、國家發現或者涉及到公家機密的資訊，其他的地方他們也就不想逼迫他太多，所以這也是維克多敢來直接來見勇利，但是資料卻要給的如此小心的原因。  
關於這些東西還有維克多的想法勇利都很明白，也很清楚雖然俄羅斯政府大概對維克多幫助自己回到日本一事都很明瞭了，但是畢竟當初維克多安排的很妥當，所以並沒有證據能顯示他們在非洲時是在一起的，所以這大概也是俄羅斯政府睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的原因，雖然說是這樣，但是勇利很明白這些事情，在最後終究會影響到維克多在政府面前的形象，維克多現在的處境已經很艱困了，但是卻為了他又再一次的違反了國家的規定，這不免讓勇利覺得很愧疚，於是他看著維克多認真的在鍵盤上打著。  
“沒關係，我在跟你在坐一會，現在就結束太明顯了。”  
維克多看著那幾個字笑了一下，他並沒有要拒絕勇利好意的意思，因為要是不讓勇利待在這裡的話他大概會更內疚，所以維克多便笑了笑打上了一句。  
“好，那你專心的陪我說說話，我想知道勇利你的事情，想親耳聽你說而不是從那些情報資料裡知道。”  
看著維克多寫上的那句話後勇利就淡淡的笑了，接著他把筆電給蓋了起來專心的跟維克多聊起了天，他說他因為維克多養了馬卡欽，所以他也養了小型的貴賓犬叫小維，但是去年小維離開他的時候，他都沒能回去見他一面，在勇利說到這裡時，他的眼眶都有些泛紅，雖然在當時勇利沒有說些什麼，但是這一直以來都是勇利心裡的遺憾，而只有在面對維克多的時候，他才能坦然的將當時難過的心情給表達了出來。  
不是不難過，而是他不能說出口，看著那樣的勇利，維克多忍不住的揉了揉他的頭髮，然後在他的額頭上落下了一吻安慰著，頓時氣氛就變得有些曖昧了起來，他們相互直視著對方的眼神，在那一刻除了彼此之外就沒有其他的可以進到他們的眼睛裡，也不知道是誰先開始的，當勇利意識過來的時候，他已經和維克多吻在了一起，在那瞬間他腦袋想的是，這大概也被監控聽到了。

在兩人聊了一陣子之後，勇利這才把會客室的門給打了開來，而那些被屏退的下屬們便十分識相的什麼都沒有多問，甚至也沒有抬起頭來去看勇利跟維克多的表情，只有在勇利出聲喚他們做事時，他們才會抬起頭來看。  
這時的維克多也不免覺得勇利的下屬實在是很識趣，不該去關心的事情都不會去好奇，而這也是在這世界裡生存的重要一環，雖然勇利的護衛們都對維克多存在都假裝沒有看見，但勇利也不能真的把維克多就這麼的擺在身邊，於是他只好替維克多先安排了宅邸旁的小屋當做住所，反正那本來是要給庭院守衛用的休息空間，現在恰好可以當做維克多的房間使用，畢竟若是直接的把維克多安排在宅邸裡的話，那麼他的下屬們大概都會很不自在。  
為了讓一切都表現的如常，所以勇利仍然沒有更改原先的規劃，他先是讓自己的下屬依照往常般的行動，而他自己卻是帶了他常用的筆電在安排好事情之後，就去到了維克多所在的小屋。  
在小屋裡面勇利正專心的用著筆電跟披集連絡，而維克多則是坐在一旁看著他手裡的書，似乎是想留給勇利一點空間，在勇利有需要的時候，維克多是很樂意給予他一些幫助的，不過這當然是得建立在彼此立場沒有衝突的時候，所以多數的時間裡維克多都不打算去干涉勇利該怎麼處理這些事情，除非是勇利自己過來尋求他的意見，所以維克多也就專心的看著他的書，留給勇利一個舒適的空間。  
這時的勇利已經將維克多給他的資料都傳給了披集了，然後他又讓披集去查影山湊這幾年以來認識的人當中，其中關係比較密切的人裡面，有誰又是跟伊東直人的妻子有所關聯的，而在這麼清楚的指示下，勇利想他應該不需等上太久的時間，他就可以得到了答案。  
就在勇利才剛交代完公事上的事情時，披集卻像是欲言又止的敲下了幾個字。  
“勇利…你確定維克多是可以相信的嗎？”  
看著披集的疑問，勇利知道披集是在擔心自己，在加上之前泰國的事情，勇利可以感覺得到披集對維克多的不信任，但是這也不能怪披集，畢竟最主要的原因是因為在當時的維克多的確利用了勇利對他的感情，雖然在理性上披集也許能夠明白維克多這麼做的原因，但是受害者是自己朋友的時候，可就沒有所謂的理性和客觀的理解了。  
對於自家友人的擔憂勇利也不是無法理解，甚至還能感到十分的窩心，但是維克多替他犧牲的事情，他同樣的也很明白，所以他也只能笑著在筆電上打上了這麼一句話。  
“我相信他。”  
“好吧，你確定你不是被下了蠱還是被愛情迷昏了眼吧？”  
“我沒有，披集，什麼事情能夠賭，什麼事情不能夠賭我很清楚，維克多如果是抱著利用我的心情而來的，我不會看不出來，畢竟這些年來我看的最多的就是像這樣的案例。”  
“如果你相信的話，那麼我也就相信。”  
披集所寫的這句話，同樣的也讓勇利覺得十分的溫暖，所以他笑了笑，然後寫下了這麼一句話來。  
“謝謝你，披集。”  
這時坐在床鋪上看著書的維克多，對於勇利的那個笑容覺得有些著迷，他現在實在是很想衝到勇利的面前，將人給狠狠的揉進了懷裡，這樣一來也許他們就再也不分開了。  
只不過維克多也只是想想，在勇利的視線與他對上的時候，維克多便用無聲的口型對著勇利問著。  
“你還好嗎？”  
對於維克多的提問勇利愣了一下，但隨後他大概明白維克多這麼問他的原因，這大概是因為他的臉一下子嚴肅又一下子笑了開來，怎麼看都像是很有事的樣子。  
“沒事，我讓披集去幫我查一些資料。“  
在看見勇利用口型說出披集的名字時，維克多的表情瞬間有些微妙。  
“你是說披集‧朱拉暖？“  
像是不死心般維克多又再問了一次。  
“對，是披集，怎麼了嗎？維克多。“  
“沒有，只是想起上次在泰國他讓我離你越遠越好。“  
維克多稍微誇大表情無聲的說著，臉上還掛著一臉憂鬱的模樣，在加上他一張白白淨淨的臉蛋，整個人看起來就像是有些落寞的樣子，看著維克多一臉可憐兮兮的樣子，這倒是成功的引得勇利笑了出來，當維克多再次看見勇利的笑容時，他只覺得心臟有種被充滿的感覺，暖暖的讓人覺得很舒服，要不是因為他才剛跟俄羅斯政府攤牌，所以不能隨意的對手機上的監控設備做些什麼，不然他現在真的是很想將勇利給撲倒在那張床上，但很可惜的是他卻不能這麼做，雖然在他們兩個接吻時，他並不介意聲音都被別人給聽走了，但是在那之上的事情可不是這麼豁達就可以了。  
於是在這一陣笑完之後，勇利再度無聲的用口型對著維克多說著。  
“披集人很好的，只是需要點時間來讓他習慣。“  
維克多只能露出了一點無奈的笑容點了點頭，然後就起身就坐到了勇利的身邊，接著毫不避諱的把人給攬到了懷裡，親暱的在勇利鼻頭上蹭了一下後用低沉的嗓音說著。  
「那麼，現在之後的時間是屬於我的嗎？勝生先生。」  
在維克多半帶玩笑半帶調情的在勇利耳邊說著的時後，這讓勇利的耳垂一片通紅，甚至有股蘇麻的感覺直直竄到了胸口。  
「我現在的時間是你的。」勇利有些靦腆的說著，雙手似乎還有些不知道該放在哪裡的樣子，整個人已經失去了以往冷靜的模樣，看起來有些慌亂的可愛。  
這讓維克多再度笑了出來，接著稍微的含住了勇利的嘴唇，雖然並不是真正的親吻，但是勇利卻覺得這比真正的親吻還要讓人羞恥，甚至帶了一點曖昧的感覺，好在這樣的動作也只有持續了一下下，再繼續下去的話維克多都覺得他會忍不住想做更超過之外的事情，雖然他是自願被監聽的，但是他可沒有想讓那些人聽見接吻以外的聲音。  
所以不能忍也只能忍了。

於是在最後維克多也只能從椅子上起來，順便的拉著勇利兩人就窩在了床上，他們不是在聊天就是用勇利的筆電看著一些老舊電影，在看一些警匪偵探片時，兩人還能夠就彼此的立場來點評，完全不像是在看電影，反而像是在指點著什麼一樣，當兩人越談越較真起來的時候，他們卻突然的停頓了下來，接著互相看了彼此一眼後笑了出來，這時維克多不免有些感嘆的說著。  
「如果能跟勇利你一起當同事的話，一定很有趣，你的觀點總是很不一樣，讓我很驚喜。」  
而這一點卻剛好說到了勇利的心坎裡去，那曾經是他的夢想，但是如今卻是無法實現的一件事情。  
「我曾經的夢想是想當上一名員警，然後可以跟維克多你一起當上同事，但是十八歲的時候不論我參加多少的考試，永遠都考不上警校，一直到契萊斯蒂諾來家裡接我的時候，我才知道那是永遠都是不可能實現的夢想了。」  
聽著勇利用落寞的神情說著他的過去，這不禁讓維克多覺得自己心疼到不行，在勇利的臉上那明顯的落寞讓他覺得難過，明明那是一張笑起來極好看的臉，但是卻因為許多的事情而讓他的臉上幾乎沒有什麼笑容，他想看見勇利能夠露出更多的表情，害羞也好、開心也好，唯獨就是不想看他冰冷沒有情緒的模樣，或者是難過的樣子。  
看著這樣的勇利，維克多覺得對方大概比自己還要堅強，雖然在特種部隊的日子裡，他也經歷過許多常人無法想像的生活，但是勇利卻是在十八歲的時候，不得不面對自己的人生產生了巨大的翻轉，一直以來堅持的信念都被化為烏有的感覺，維克多很難去想像在當時的勇利是怎麼撐過那樣的日子的。  
「那個時候勇利你是怎麼去接受的？」忍不住的維克多開口問著，而環在勇利腰間的手更是忍不住的往自己的懷裡又壓了壓，這導致勇利整個人幾乎呈現出窩在維克多懷裡的樣子，他的小腿與維克多的腿纏在一塊，而整個人還有大腿跟腰間都貼在了維克多的身上。  
「叔父那時只對我說，不是只有警察才能維護這世界的秩序，有光亮的地方必定有影子，而光亮的中心也會將人給灼燒殆盡，黑暗之中也有能使人喘息的空間，是非善惡對錯又有誰能說的清呢？」  
「這是很睿智的一句話。」  
對於這個觀點維克多並不否認，政府跟地下世界本來就是相輔相成的，而這世界也沒有誰是絕對的乾淨，他甚至還能想起莉莉亞曾經對著雅可夫說過，他們就是偽善的正義，在當時的雅可夫不是不反駁她，而是無法反駁，在許多事情上，政府的作為的確也沒有多光明磊落，但是他跟雅可夫是一樣的立場，雖然不完全的光明但是政府的確保證了社會的正常運作，而這就是社會，也是所謂的現實。  
也許是因為講到了有些敏感的話題，也許是維克多抱的有點太緊了一些，這讓勇利忍不住的挪動了一下身體，想讓自己跟維克多可以躺得更舒服一點，但是就在他的一個不小心蹭到了某個不該蹭的地方時，維克多瞬間倒抽了一口氣，接著勇利就感覺到某個身為男性都很熟悉的身體反應。  
「雖然我覺得勇利你不是故意的，但是這樣實在很不妙阿！」  
當維克多半帶著玩笑這麼說著的時後，勇利的整張臉都紅了起來，整個人像是有些慌張的想從維克多身上離開，隨後他下意識的向後面的床緣邊挪了過去，還差一點就要從床上掉了下去，要不是維克多及時的拉住他的話，勇利大概已經滾到了地上。  
「對…對不起，維克多…那個…那個我…不是故意的。」  
看著勇利如此慌張的樣子，維克多忍不住的笑了出來，他重新的把勇利給拉回到了床上，然後在他的頭上落下了一吻。  
「我知道，你不要那麼緊張，我去浴室處理一下就好。」  
維克多說完便起身下了床鋪，在那當下勇利又不經意的看見了某個地方時，瞬間他的臉又更加的紅了起來，接著他趕緊的轉頭去避開了視線，而這也讓維克多又忍不住的笑了出來，一直到維克多走進了浴室關上了門之後，勇利這才敢把頭抬起來。  
努力的深吸一口氣後，在這時的勇利已經沒有心情去看筆電裡播放的老舊電影，他忍不住的捏了捏自己的臉，覺得他就像是個青少年一樣一臉的蠢樣，但是在他的腦內卻揮之不去的是剛才那有些堅硬的觸感，他似乎能感覺到有一股熱度就要將自己給灼燒了一般。  
雖然勇利是個成年健全的男性，但是由於早年情感缺失導致他在某方面也是很冷淡，當然他也有過需求而自我處理過，但是從來沒有像這樣整個人都要燒起來似的，他甚至覺得自己有些在發燙，在不停止那樣的想法的話，等一下就換他去浴室裡了。  
也不知道等了多久，一直到勇利的那顆急速跳動的心稍微平復下來之後，維克多這才打開了浴室的房門，他甚至還洗了個澡，身上除了下身的短褲之外，上半身是什麼都沒有穿，這時還可以看見水珠從優美的肌肉線條上滑過的痕跡，而這一幕又讓勇利冷卻下來的心臟又快速的跳了起來。  
「我不太習慣穿太多睡覺，所以…」維克多用毛巾擦了擦半濕的頭髮說著，似乎在解釋著什麼，雖然他是很想做一些事情，但他現在並沒有做些什麼的打算。  
「沒關係…我知道你一向都習慣睡覺不穿的。」當勇利不小心把維克多的私生活習慣給說出來時，他瞬間摀住了自己的嘴巴，他會知道這件事情是因為披集傳給他的資料裡面就有這項資訊，雖然他沒有刻意的去打聽這類的事情，但是直接說出來就有種奇怪愛好的感覺。  
「那個…我不是…刻意去打聽的…我是…那個…」勇利結巴的想要解釋著什麼，但是怎麼說好像都不對，反而更有種欲蓋彌彰的模樣。  
「沒關係，我倒是很期待你可以親自見到那畫面的時候。」  
維克多笑著說道，整個人往勇利的方向更靠近了一些，此時維克多身上散發出來的熱氣混著沐浴乳的味道，還有一點維克多自己特有的氣息，混在了一起之後就讓人有些臉紅心跳，忍不住勇利順著腹肌的線條看了下去，雖然已經平息下來了，但是卻無法掩蓋掉勇利腦中稍早那個衝擊的畫面，那一瞬間換勇利覺得很不好，他低下頭去有些逃避的從床上跳了下去，扔了一句我也去洗澡後就逃進了浴室裡面。  
在勇利把浴室門給關上時，他好像還聽見了維克多低低的笑聲，這時候的勇利有些腳軟的靠在了門板上，下身異樣的感覺實在是太明顯了，就算是輕少年血氣方剛的時期，他也不曾有過這麼大的反應，這讓他覺得自己像是剛看完成年刊物躲進廁所的少年，只是他剛剛看的是維克多罷了。  
這時候勇利不免慶幸著，好在他在這裡替維克多準備了一些衣物，包含在浴室裡放了幾套的睡衣褲，不然沒有打算在這裡過夜的勇利是沒有帶任何衣物過來的，他可不想在洗完澡後又繼續穿著本來的衣服，因為那樣實在是太不自然了。  
不過因為這裡的衣物都是準備維克多的尺寸，所以當勇利穿著睡衣睡褲出來的時後，顯然有些不太合身，衣褲稍微長了兩三公分，不過那卻不怎麼礙事，雖然維克多是很精壯的身型，整個人看起來也很高挑纖長，但是西方人的骨架顯然還是比較寬厚一些，所以肩線的部份倒是有些垂了下來。

剛從浴室裡出來的勇利顯得有些不自在，先不論他跑去洗澡的動作已經夠讓人可疑了，在他穿著一身睡衣出來後，他才意識到自己這麼似乎像是在期待著什麼，這樣就好像是強迫維克多跟自己睡在同一張床上似的，但是現在開口說要穿著這身睡衣回去自己的房間又顯得有些矯情，就在勇利有些尷尬的想著該怎麼說的時候，維克多卻搶先他一步說著。  
「既然都洗好澡了，勇利就在這裡跟我一起過夜吧，不然現在出去又要把自己給弄髒了，從這裡回去你原來的宅邸還要經過庭院呢。」  
「可是單人床的話…我怕維克多你這樣會睡不好，而且我其實沒有那個意思，不是說不想跟維克多你一起睡，我只是怕你睡的不舒服，而且天氣還有點熱。」勇利解釋著說道，他不想讓維克多覺得是必須要留自己在這裡過夜，但是又不想讓維克多誤會自己不願意，只要是遇上了維克多的事情，勇利就覺得自己似乎連話都說不好了。  
「房間有冷氣不要緊的，兩個人抱在一起睡也不會太擠，而且是我想把你留下來的，畢竟今天是很特別的一天，我覺得這算是我們的第一天，你覺得呢？」  
知道勇利臉皮薄，維克多也不遮掩的直接表示著他希望勇利留下來，不說明白的話他怕勇利又要胡思亂想著什麼，至於那個第一天，不用維克多特的去解釋，勇利也明白那是什麼意思。

今天是他們在一起的第一天。

紅著臉，勇利點了點頭，有些害羞的窩進了已經躺在床上的維克多懷裡，在他躺上了床後還特地確認了一下今天的日期，雖然他知道今天是幾號，但是他還是想在確認一下，當勇利看了一眼手機上的日曆並且註記著第一天之後，他露出了笑容又忍不住的想了一遍。

今天是他們關係確認在一起的第一天，也就是將來無數歲月會過紀念日的一天。


End file.
